The Violet Flame
by Sora-Uchiha1827
Summary: Join Sora a strain from Horma as she lives through the K anime. Will she be able to save Shiro and Mikoto? Can she get Misaki and Fushimi to get along?


Sora, Misaki, and Fushimi were sitting at the bar when Sora's phone went off reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled it out. Seeing it was Kusanagi she answered it before pulling her white hair up into a braid.

"Izumo what do have for us this time?"

"Your team needs to take care of some mice that have been snooping where they don't belong our king says you may do whatever you wish with them." Hanging up Sora waited for the text with the address and just smirked when it arrived Misaki and Fushimi saw the look on her face and knew it was time for work. Memorising the address Sora looked up and saw Misaki was already at the door skateboard in hand and a grin on his face.

"Saru, Sora hurry up." Sora rolled her eyes at her brother but reached behind the bar for her katana. It turns out the mice were just a small group of thugs wanting to prove themselves stating they were Homra and hurting people was there goal. Sora sighed as she pulled her katana from its sheath and looked at the group of 6 when she spoke her voice was dark and menacing.

"You boys messed up and now we're going to show you how real Homra clansmen act." When the three of then returned to Homra, Totsuka dragged both Fushimi and Sora out shopping for dinner. The trio had finished the shopping and were on their way home when someone blocked their path. It took them a moment to see the person but the glasses, Blue uniform and sword told them all they needed to know. Sora put her bags down and growled her voice was very animalistic but the person just smiled.

"Munakata Reisi, Blue King and head of Scepter 4 what do you want." Her voice was sharp and to the point the man smirked and turned to Fushimi and spoke.

"Tōshō Sora, Fushimi Saruhiko I'm here to offer you two an invitation to join my ranks." Sora's teal eyes flashed red showing her rage and offense when she spoke it was a low growl but she could not hide the unease in her voice.

"How the hell do you know that name? More importantly, why would we join you bastards! " Reisi just smiled a very cold flat smile and spoke his voice polite and knowing.

"Your very violent for a strain who was abandoned by her parents." Fushimi knew where this was going so he took a step closer to Sora and pulled her back he could feel the girl shaking. Totsuka who had been watching decided it was time to go home clearing his throat he spoke the ever present neutrality in his tone.

"Don't worry Sora everything will be all right we need to head back to cook dinner and you promised Anna you would read to her". Totsuka gave Reshi a smile and a good by picking up the bags Sora dropped they headed home. Misaki, who had been talking with Kusanagi, almost fell off his chair when the door suddenly slammed open. Anna stopped playing with her marbles and Mikoto woke up from his nap as a pissed off Sora crossed the room. Kusanagi looked at Totsuka and Fushimi and with smile spoke his voice intrigued.

"Mind explaining what that was all about". After Totsuka explained the room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop Kusanagi looked at Mikoto and smirked.

"Mikoto you should go visit Reisi you two haven't seen the other in a while it would be good for you both." Kusanagi was given a glare and was glad to see his king's eyes move to watch Anna walk up stairs. Mikoto followed Anna into the room she shared with Sora. when Anna opened the door there was a loud growl and a flash of red flames before they could hit the girl Mikoto picked her up. The Red king who was feared by many people was tapped and ordered by a little girl.

"Mikoto down." Looking at Anna and knowing Sora would not hurt her he put Anna down. Anna walked over to the back corner of the room where a white wolf was curled into a tight ball Sora lifted her head and spoke.

"Sorry, Anna I would be able to..." Sora's voice faded and Anna saw Mikoto & Reshi as they clashed she saw Mikoto gave the Blue King a smile then Mikoto had Reisi's sword in his chest and she heard his voice

"Sorry Anna I won't be able to show you that lovely red any more." Anna felt a cold nose on her face and when her vision cleared she saw Sora was looking at her the wolf's eyes held a knowing look.

"Anna what happened?" The red marbles downstairs started spinning as in a warning of what will come. Anna ran over and hugged Mikoto she would tell Sora what happened later right now she needed Mikoto's warm red. Sora walked over to Anna nudged her and hoped on her bed and went back to sleep she would ask the girl what happened tomorrow.

The next morning Sora got up stretched and headed down to the bar she smiled to herself as she watched Misaki and Saru fight.

"I'm heading out I'll be back in a while." She left with a wave of her hand her katana at her side Kusanagi looked up from the glass he was cleaning and spoke making Misaki and Fushimi pause.

"You two follow Sora and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid you know how she gets when she's mad." The two boys nodded and left, Sora made her way to an empty clearing outside town and pulled out her phone.

"Sora what do you want"? The voice on the other end of the line was irritated and Sora just smiled.

"Kuro it's been awhile how fast can you get here." Kuro let out a grumbling sound before responding.

"Sora you know I'm here with my king for a meeting where are you I'm sure I can sneak away."

"I'm in the clearing west of town you know the one we first meet. I'll be waiting let's see if you've gotten any better Black Dog." Kuro growled and hung up leaving Sora to deal with her stalkers.

"Misaki-nii Saru if you're going to be here you mine as well come out." Both boys came out and found a shaded tree to sit under Fushimi pulled out a book Misaki a game. Half an hour later Sora stopped her drills and looked to the person in the clearing. Kuro took in Sora's appearance the way her shoulders tense and the dark look in her red eyes sighing he spoke.

"I haven't seen you this angry since your parents abandoned you and Misaki took you in.." Sora glared at him and growled out.

"You have five minutes to warm up." When Kuro's five minutes was up he looked to Sora and saw anger he hadn't seen in a long time. They clashed for nearly and hour and a half neither showing any signs of slowing down. Getting tired of being there and noticing how dark it was getting Misaki stood up and called out.

"Sora it's time to go home." Sora showed no signs of hearing her brother but Kuro looked to have noticed him and Fushimi for the first time. Seeing the boy was not paying attention Sora tripped him and settled the tip of her katana to his neck and with a smile spoke.

"Sorry Kuro but I win again." Kuro let out a grown but let Sora help him up and left with a good buy and a promise for a rematch. Turning to her brother and his friend Sora spoke a grin on her face.

"Ok Misaki-nii, Saru let's go home." Handing Saru her katana, Sora shifted into her wolf form and they headed home. When they arrived back at Homra Fushimi's phone went off walking out back he answered it.

"What do you want." Fushimi's voice was short and quick.

"Have you decided what you want Fushimi-kun." Reisi's only answer was that the line went dead the king smiled. Walking back inside Fushimi saw Misaki fawning and laughing with Mikoto he hated it with a growl he grabbed Misaki and took him outside.

All Fushimi wanted to do was talk but he and Misaki started yelling and Fushimi got so angry and thus he ended up burning off his Homra mark. Sora stopped reading to Anna as she saw her brother and best friend storm into the bar Saru stormed straight up to her.

"Sora it's time to go we're taking the Blue King's offer." It took Sora a moment to comprehend what Fushimi had just said putting Anna down she nodded and picked up her katana.

"Ok Saru if that's what needs to be done so be it." Sora didn't want to leave she loved everyone in Homra and her king but she would not let Fushimi do this alone. Before Sora walked out she felt someone grab her sleeve looking down she saw Anna.

"Sora don't leave please don't go." It broke Sora's heart but she bent down and hugged Anna.

"I'm sorry Anna but this is for the best someone has to take care of Saru do me a favor take care of everyone on this end for me ok." Anna nodded and Sora placed her hand on the door but stopped at the voice behind her.

"Sora you're going with this traitor. You're leaving the only place that gave you a home why?" Misaki sounded so broken Sora turned to him with tears in her eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry Misaki-nii but I need to do this I'm sorry." With a cry of anger Misaki shot towards Sora his fingers burning with his flames and raked them down Sora's right shoulder her Homra mark now had three lines going through it. Sora stood there stunned and as Misaki spoke she felt her heart shatter.

"Traitors don't deserve to have this mark." Sora bolted from the bar leaving her family behind. Fushimi walked in as Sora left turning to the rest of the Homra members he smiled and said.

"I thank you Misaki~ now Sora has nowhere to go you just lost your sister and gave her to Scepter 4." Saru grinned and left head held high pulling out his phone Fushimi waited for the person to pick up.

"Ah, Fushimi-kun I've been waiting for your call." Saru huffed.

"You better keep your word Munakata I'll be late I have to find Sora." Reshi hummed.

" Has the little pup run off." Fushimi was going to answer when he heard a knock through the speaker.

"Captain there is someone here to see you." Reshi spoke.

" Did this person give you a name."

"No, but they did call you a high horse bastard. Sir" Reshi chuckled and spoke his tone fawn it surprised Seri.

"That would be one of our new members let her in and have someone go fetch Fushimi- kun." There was a pause as orders were barked out and Reshi spoke again.

" I'm sure you heard that so behave and stay where you are." Reshi rolled his eyes as the line went dead things were about to get amusing. The first thing Fushimi did upon arriving at the blue king's office was find Sora. He found her in the dojo beating the crap out of the Scepter 4 members walking in Fushimi called out to her.

"Sora you can stop that now." Sora's head snapped to face him as for the first time he saw her shoulder was burnt and bleeding.

"Sora did you do that why are you bleeding." Sora walked over to Fushimi her eyes held a glassy look when she spoke.

"Misaki did this to me he said traitors don't deserve to have this mark." Saru was pissed it was one thing to hurt and yell at him but for Misaki to attack his own sister that was the line. Sora turned to leave and Fushimi went to follow her but felt a hand on his shoulder turning around he saw it was Reshi.

" Leave her be Fushimi- kun we have things to talk about."

"Whatever you have to say can wait until tomorrow. I've had a long day and need to sleep." Without saying a word Fushimi left to find Sora. While Fushimi was talking with Reshi, Seri had followed Sora she would not let her sleep where she pleased. Arriving at the room Akiyama said Sora was in Seri found a group of senior members watching as she sharpened her sword.

"Sora you are to come with me you will not be sleeping in the men's quarters do I make myself clear."

"I can hear you and I'm not going anywhere so you can save your breath Lieutenant," Seri sighed and making the gathered people leave she was going to force Sora to move but Fushimi walked passed her and closed the door. Seri looked at the closed door with irritation and reluctantly relayed her captain's message.

"Both of you are to report to Captain Munakata's office at 10:00 sharp." With that said Seri turned leaving the two ex-Homra members in a dark room to think about the day's events.

The next morning when Fushimi woke up he felt oddly warm looking to his feet he saw Sora her white ears twitched at his movement. Rolling his eyes Fushimi told Sora their plans for the day and shoved the wolf Strain off the bed. After the two of them got ready they headed so Reshi's office to see what the man wanted to do with them.

On their way there the blue clansmen were giving them strange looks Sora growled, it was like these people thought the two of them were vermin. As the Blue King's office came into view the doors were open but Fushimi still knocked Reshi looked from a report in his hand.

"Ah Fushimi-kun, Sora-kun come in sit we have a few things to talk about." Reshi pointed to the seats in front of him so Fushimi and Sora sat on the couch by the wall.

"You two will need to be tested on your abilities from there I will place you in rank. I also need to give you your blue clansmen powers Fushimi seeing as you use daggers you may keep them Sora I would ask you to give me your katana." Sora stood from where she was sitting walking over to Reshi's desk slammed her hands down and spoke.

"I may have come to you of my own will but I would die before I gave you the one thing that ties me to my brother and family." Sora stormed out of the room a trial of red flames behind her. Fushimi looked to Reshi and spoke honestly was the man stupid.

"Was that really needed I was surprised she came along. After all, she left Misaki and Anna behind." Reshi paid no mind to the way Saru's eyes darkened and the boys hand glowed red for a moment.

"Fushimi-kun I want you to talk with Sora I want that katana." The boy looked at the man with mistrust but nodded and left to talk with Sora. He found her in a tree by a pond it wasn't hard the burnt trail she left behind was easy to follow.

"Sora you can't stay up there all day come down." Fushimi saw Sora's look and knew where this was going.

"No Saru I will not give that bastard my katana not even you can make me," Fushimi just stayed and settled at the base of the tree Sora was in she would cool down eventually. An hour later there was the rustle of leaves and Sora dropped down she still looked mad but red flames no longer coated her.

"Saru I want to try and settle terms with Reshi." Fushimi nodded and they headed back to the man's office. The doors were still open and Fushimi knew this was not going to be fun and he questioned the Blue King;s santy. Said man was standing by the tall windows behind his desk a cup of tea in his didn't even turn as he spoke the air of superiority about him.

"Sora I will ask once more give me your katana and use one of the Scepter 4 swords." Sora's smirked a little at his words Reshi was losing his temper.

"I have also told you I will not give you the one thing still binds me to Homra I will seal my red flames and use your blue but that is as far as I'm willing to go this katana will not leave my side." By this point Sora was standing in Reshi's face and looked ready to crack him in the head with her sheath like she use to do when Misaki would misbehave. Sighing and knowing when he was beat the King turned back to the window spoke.

"Fine Sora you may keep your katana but no using your red powers." Sora smiled and turning to Fushimi they left. When they got back to the dorms Fushimi looked toward Sora and asked.

"You're not going to listen are you?" His only answer was a grin and a wink as Sora left the room.


End file.
